


Fellcest/Fellbros Drabbles

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Drabble Week [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Fellbros, Fellcest - Freeform, M/M, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-12-17 02:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11841789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: couldn’t make it shorter. Geck. reached 1.1+k OrzBut with that. I am now considered dead (Until next summer). Bye bye! ^^)/





	1. Dress. Knife. Blind.

The dress he put on wasn’t even that pretty. A simple strapless dress with a gradient from purple at the top to black at the bottom. There were no intricate designs or jewels or ribbons. 

Sans just wanted to feel … more confident with his body. He hated seeing the cracks in his bones however minuscule they may seem. And the fact that he wasn’t as thick-boned or slim or whatever in comparison to the other versions of him, was really discouraging. 

He felt shame and self-conscious of showing any parts of his body, and would hate himself so much more if he was met with pitiful looks. 

So the dress was … well, if he wanted to get used to his body, what better than something a little revealing? Baby-steps, right?

So here Sans stood in front of a body mirror as he inspected himself. He looked …. decent … 

The short skeleton sighed, who was he kidding. He was being dumb. 

Just as he was about to remove the dress, his door swung open. 

“Sans! I’ve been calling y—” 

Both brothers froze at the sight of the other. Papyrus had been cooking their meal, evident from the apron and the knife he held in one of his gloved-free hands. 

“Sa—”

“Nope! I don’t want to talk about it. Don’t say a damn thing!” Sans quickly tried to get his jacket to at least cover his bare shoulders, but a wall of bones stopped him. 

“Calm yourself brother.” Calm was the least thing Sans was feeling, so he decided to cross his arms and looked at his brother in irritation. “I was simply going to say that you look very stunning in that dress. The purple to black colours really brings out your eyes. It’s a tame and simple selection, but nonetheless, it looks very good on you, Sans.” 

The short skeleton gaped at his brother, completely stunned at the  _genuine_  compliment. He wasn’t even sure how he was supposed to react, settling for a hesitant, “You think so?” 

Papyrus wanted to roll his eyes, but knew that it would be met with a negative reaction to the following words he says, “Of course, brother. I would have to be blind to think otherwise. And you know that I’m not one to lie.” 

“O-Oh …” Sans found himself looking down and flushing. “T-Thanks, Paps.” 

Papyrus exhaled through his nose, “In any case, I’m done cooking and already set the table.” 

“Oh. Let me get change—” 

“We have already wasted enough time, and I refuse to reheat our meals.” 

Sans got the message, and slowly walked to his brother, all meek and shy. “R-Right. Wouldn’t want that.”

“Indeed.” The tall skeleton made way for his brother, and the two went downstairs to enjoy their still-warm food together. The casual dinner talk was enough to make Sans relax and not mind what he was wearing. 

He couldn’t help think about how lucky he truly was for having such a cool brother understanding and supporting him. 


	2. Hate. Baby. Soul.

He could feel the fast beating of his soul as he caressed the small baby bones cheek, the little one wrapped in a blanket in his arms. He did it. 

Sans laid his head back on the fluffy pillow. 

He gave birth to a healthy baby bones. 

Stars. If Papyrus wanted another child, Sans sure as hell wasn’t carrying again. Eight hours of labour was no joke. He hated the damn procedure with a burning passion he was sure to rival Grillby’s flames. 

But it was done. The little one was here now. And Sans allowed himself a moment of rest and peace from the extraneous activity. 

He was going to name his little girl Helvetica. And if Papyrus fought him for it, he was going to shove a bone up his ass. 


	3. One-Sided Relationship. Depression.

He hasn’t slept much but always felt so tired. He also hasn’t been eating, which he should, but he just doesn’t have the appetite. No interest, no motivation, he was quite the waste of space … Nyehehe, he felt like Sans. Or Red as his brother was now called. 

Bah. Papyrus continued to lay on his bed, still in his jammies, and had long since turned off his phone to stop its incessant ringing and vibrations. 

The tall skeleton sighed deeply. There wasn’t anything he wanted to do. Not sparring, not patrolling, and not even puzzles. 

He felt very  _empty_. 

 _Did Sans ever felt this way? How does he get over it? How does he bother getting up every day? Even after everything._  

He’s already known how difficult his brother’s life had been, and now that he was alone with his thoughts, he came to a revelation just how strong his brother was. 

Well, Papyrus always knew that Sans had always been strong, but he didn’t know he was _t_ _his_  strong. 

It was easy to give up. It was easy to let go … Papyrus chuckled tiredly, easy to let go, huh. He wish he could. It was a wrong after all. Loving your brother romantically. 

The tall skeleton turned to his side, the blankets moving along with him. 

But Sans was fine flirting with other versions of  _him_. Unfair … It was so unfair. 

He’d known Sans longer. They were inseparable and would always have each other’s back. Papyrus refused to acknowledge the wet warmness that trickled from his eye sockets. 

“… Idiot.” 

Life was truly unfair. And happiness was just an illusion. 


	4. Hurt. Gold. Eye.

“Ah! _Fuck!”_

“Told you it’d sting.” 

“Oh shut up, brother!” 

“Whatever brat.” Sans rolled his eye lights as he continued to wrap the bandage around the tall skeleton’s arm. “This would’ve have happened if you didn’t butt in.” 

 _“Excuse you?!”_  Papyrus’ magic flared from his an eye socket. “If _I_ hadn’t interfered, you would’ve broken your arm!” The skeleton was seething. “You already lost your gold tooth in the fight.”

Sans sighed. It did feel strange having space in his teeth, but he supposed a thank you was in order. “It’s replaceable, but yeah, thanks. I guess.” 

“Hmph.” Papyrus decided to settle in the half-hearted apology. Not like his brother was one to apologize much anyway. “Whatever.” 

Sans looked at the tall skeleton and tapped his cheek for the latter to meet his gaze. “Hey,” He did his best to look as sincere as he could. “Thank you. Really. Just … hurts the pride a little. Letting my little bro fight my battles for me.” 

“Hmph … Family sticks together.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Then the short skeleton chuckled. “But wow, you were brutal.” 

“Of course. That monster had it coming the moment he messed with us.” 

“You hit his eye! He must be blind by now.” 

“An eye for a tooth.” 

“It’s an eye for an eye, and a tooth for a tooth, Paps.” 

Papyrus waved with his uninjured arm in nonchalance. “Same thing.” And Sans just laughed. 


	5. Ring. Small. Yandere.

The ring glinted on the palm of his hand before covering his fingers over it. 

_“F-Fell.”_

The tall skeleton looked at the monster slowly dusting before him with an expressionless face. 

“R-Red won’t … f-forgive you.” 

“My brother will never find out.” And the monster below him dusted before another word could be said. Fine with him. Fell had nothing to say and casually walked away. 

* * *

When he came home, he was immediately greeted with a strong embrace from his brother. And he realized that Red—Sans was crying. 

“What’s wrong, brother?” He returned the gesture, going as far as to lift the small skeleton up in his arms; the latter let him. 

“H-He dusted, Paps. H-He—” Sans couldn’t stop hiccuping to continue with what he was saying, and Papyrus simply began humming and rubbing his back to calm him. 

“Shhh … It’s all right brother. I’m here. I’ll stay with you and help you get through this.” 

The tall skeleton brought them both up to his room and sat on the bed, his brother now on his lap and still clutching to him. Papyrus took his brother’s small hand to hold it in his bigger one. 

And Sans calmed to small sniffles, “T-Thanks, bro.” He couldn’t quite find it in himself to smile, instead he gripped Papyrus’ hand to show his appreciation. 

The tall skeleton kissed the top of his brother head to show that he understood. “I’m here for you, Sans. I’ll never leave you.” 

If only Sans knew the hidden meaning behind it. The short skeleton simply pressed himself closer, needing the comfort his brother provided.  

As for the ring? It continued to sink into the sand, in the dark depths of the river; never to be seen anymore. 


	6. Plush. Ribbon. Blood.

The plush comfort of his bed when he sat down made him sigh softly. It was good to be home. 

“Honestly, how many times have I told you to be careful?!” 

Welp, the feeling certainly didn’t last long when Papyrus paced back and forth in the midst of his nag—scolding. 

Honestly, Sans  _was_  being careful … Okay, he didn’t see that rock. It wasn’t his fault the damn thing was in the way. The short skeleton frowned, he refused to call it a pout otherwise. 

“Are you even listening to me, brother?!” 

“… No.” 

His response caused the latter to deepen the furrowing of his brows and exhaling a frustrated groan. “At least you’re honest.” Then Papyrus moved to stand in front of his brother. “So, pray tell, what caused the fight?” 

Sans’ mouth went to a thin line. And Papyrus narrowed his eyes, his patience running thin. 

_“Sans.”_

The short skeleton scratched the back of his neck, a nervous habit of his. “Err, it’s nothing you need to worry about.” 

“Your arm was bleeding!” 

“Oh, uh, right.” 

“Sans I swear to Asgore if you don’t spill, I’m going to throw away  _all of your mustard bottles.”_  

Sans’ head shot up, eye lights shrunk in disbelief, “You wouldn’t.” 

Papyrus crossed his arms. “Try me.” 

Sans fidgeted, very much conflicted as he didn’t want his brother to know … but his mustard … The skeleton mumbled his answer. 

“Louder Sans. I don’t speak garbles and mumbles.” 

Sans looked down at his now clasped hands. “I got hit on. Even though I kept telling me to fuck off, he wouldn’t stop. T-Then I punched him. And the fight got out of hand.” 

The silence that followed was unnerving, making Sans anxious of his brother’s reaction. So he couldn’t stop himself from letting out a squeak when he was suddenly embraced, the tall skeleton bent down to do so. 

“Pap—” Sans stopped when the latter pulled back, almost as fast as it was initiated that left the skeleton confused. 

His curiosity was piqued when Papyrus pulled a relatively short red ribbon. Then his left was hand lifted and Sans felt the smooth and silky material around his finger and watch as it gets tied to a ribbon. 

It wasn’t until his brother finished that it dawned to the skeleton what it meant, and his face flushed deep at the insinuation.  _“P-P-Paps?!”_  

The tall skeleton simply looked pleased and triumphant of his work. “Problem solved brother.” 

 _Problem not solved!_ Sans looked at his left ring finger where the ribbon was tied nicely onto the base.

“No one will bother you now!” 

Sans could only groan as he dropped his face to his hands, doing his best to quell his burning embarrassment. “Oh my stars.” 


	7. Maid. Master.

Work felt endless. Papyrus swore that his piles of documents were increasing with each paper he finished.

He blinked, taking off his glasses to rub his temple. Must be his tiredness getting to him.

He heard a knock before the door opened as the tall skeleton wore his glasses.

Papyrus tsked. “Haven’t I told you to wait for my approval before you come in?”

“Plenty.” Sans answered easily, as he pushed the trolley to his master’s side and began the preparation of pouring tea and handing some scones.

“This is not appropriate. The crumbs will get on the papers.”

“Then make room. And drink your goddamn tea.”

Papyrus growled, maybe it was from working all night, but his irritation was spiking. “ _Don’t get cheeky with me. You’re just a maid.”_

But Sans didn’t balk and fought him head on. “And you’re still a monster that needs to eat. Don’t give me that shit. I’ll shove the scones down your throat if I have to.”

Sans went as far as to bare his teeth. “And it’s a  _maid’s duty_  to make sure their  _master_  is healthy.”

A tense silence filled the room, neither stepping down. You can hear the clock tick, and even feel the tea start to become cold, before Papyrus relented.

The tall skeleton sighed heavily, leaning back on his chair. “… Sorry.”

Sans moved the stack of papers aside and place the scones on the table and handed the cup with its saucer to Papyrus. “S’okay. I’m used to it.”

Papyrus was grateful and lucky to have hired Sans. If it weren’t for him, no one would have bothered arguing with him, of bringing him down to earth when his pride and ego got too high.

He offered the short skeleton a raise plenty of times, only for the other to refuse, saying that he hasn’t earned it. What a lie. If Papyrus could, he would give Sans a blank paycheque. But Sans would still reject it.

If there was only something he could do in return to show how grateful he is. So he asked, “What do you want Sans. Name anything and I’ll get it for you.”

Sans looked at him in exasperation. “This again? I already told you. I don’t want anything.”

Papyrus couldn’t help but frown (he was definitely not pouting). “You won’t accept my gifts, you don’t want a raise, you don’t even want extended vacation days.”

The tall skeleton sighed again before drinking his tea. “I’m at a lost.”

Sans stayed silent. It was true though. He didn’t want anything. Just doing his job in making sure Papyrus doesn’t collapse. The guy was a workaholic monster. His first week working … it was something all right. Never had he felt himself so scared when he saw the monster collapsed in the hallway … only to find that it was merely out of hunger and he had overworked himself.

Sans was taken out of his reverie when Papyrus spoke again. Seemed the other finished a scone too. “I’m really grateful that you’re here. You’re the best employee I’ve ever had the honour having. And that’s coming from me who’s known to fire people left and right.”

Papyrus grinned at making Sans chuckle. “That’s why I want to do something for you in return as appreciation. Please.”

Really now. When Papyrus looked at him so gently and earnestly, a rare expression that could make any monster lower their guard and open their hearts despite being a notoriously feared monster, how could Sans refuse any longer?

“Well, I guess there is something.”

Papyrus beamed, delighted at the news. “Anything.”

Before Sans lose his nerve, and Papyrus brought this onto himself, the short skeleton leaned forward to place a quick kiss on the other’s cheek.

Sans’ face was no doubt red, but he ignored it and waited for Papyrus’ reaction.

The tall skeleton froze, blinking as he lifted a gloved hand to his cheek, almost unable to comprehend what just happened seeing as it all happened too fast.

But by his maid’s flushed face, it certainly did happen.

“No, that was unacceptable.”

Sans froze and paled, all of a sudden feeling shame, disappointment, and embarrassment at himself for misinterpreting that their relationship could be anything more than master and servant.

“You have to kiss me again. And this time on the mouth.”

… Sans took a while to process what Papyrus just said.

“And you have to do it over and over again until  _both_  of us are satisfied.” Papyrus grinned and watched with amusement when Sans was rendered speechless. He swore that his maid became redder in the face than before. A feat Papyrus didn’t know the other could accomplish.

“Heh, is that an order?” Sans moved and leaned forward so that their faces were just inches apart. His grin reminded Papyrus of a Cheshire’s; playful and crafty.

“Maybe.”

Sans chuckled and managed to say before closing the distance between them. “Jerk.”

He was such a cheeky maid, and Papyrus wouldn’t have it any other way.


	8. Date. Misunderstanding.

Red groaned as he perused through the rack of clothing, finding not only a suitable gift for his lover, but also to help Sans find a gift for his own brother. If he didn’t gain anything from this, he wouldn’t have accepted the plea for help.

“Have you found anything on your end Red?”

“No.” He grumbled, moving the yellow shirt with a red heart in the middle aside.

“Okay, what do you think of this?”

Red turned, and expressed his disgust at the hideous shirt.

“If you want him to become a clown.”

“This?”

“Is he working at a dumpster? I didn’t know he changed jobs.”

“How ‘bout this?”

“ _No_.”

Sans frustratingly returned the clothes he got. “Urgh, can you work with me here? I’m trying.”

Red turned back to what he was doing with a sigh, “You just have no sense of style. I never knew. Poor me for knowing such a scarring thing.”

“Well, excuse me.”

“You’re excused. Go sit your ass down and wait.”

Sans growled but followed the order and sat as he clicked his tongue.

While the annoyance was out of the way, Red took his time, going around and checking for anything suitable. He perked up when he came across a maroon long sleeved turtleneck. It gave off a mature and collected appearance that was sure to compliment Papyrus’ positive nature. If anything, it was perfect because Papyrus has mellowed to doing more subtle approaches than his usual boisterous self.

His own brother, Fell, who’d come to enjoy the other’s company, could attest to that.

He waved a hand to call Sans over. “Find one for your brother’s size for this shirt.”

Sans blinked, taking the shirt into his hand as Red began to leave. “R-Right. Thanks.”

Red ignored him to keep searching for something good for Fell. His brother was a high maintenance one. So it was much harder to find anything suitable. He couldn’t help but groan the longer he looked.

When Sans found him again, a shopping bag in hand, Red could only sigh in frustration.

“Nothing yet, huh.”

The two skeletons left the store, and Sans decided to treat Red to some dessert as thanks.

… And that’s how Fell found them. Stomping towards their table in anger he towered over the two and glared fiercely.

Red sputtered, almost choking on his dessert as he was just as surprised as Sans to see Fell.

“B-Bro!” He smiled brightly, though a bit confused as to why he was being glared at. Sans he could understand as the two never truly got along, but why him?

“How did your meeting go? Smoothly?”

“Yes.” Fell answered tersely that Red couldn’t help but raise a brow.

“What’s wro—” He was quickly pulled up and dragged away. “H-Hey!”

Red looked back to Sans who could only wave back in exasperation as they left the shop and pass through the throng of both monsters and humans.

“B-Bro?”

No response.

“Paps, you’re hurting me.”

At that, Fell stopped and let go. And Red jumped when the other quickly turned to him, anger very much present.

“Here I was thinking of getting you something after being so busy these past days, and then I see you here.  _On a date_.”

Red blinked, and blinked again, before he couldn’t stop himself from laughing. “Oh my stars. Ahahahaa. A date.” He wiped a fake tear. “That was a good joke, Paps.”

Fell raised a brow. And Red returned it with his own brow raised challengingly.

“Then why were you being so chummy with him?”

“… You’re cute when you’re jealous,  _boss._ ” Red grinned as he moved to grab his lover’s hand to intertwine with his own; halting Fell from speaking, no doubt his outrage on the matter being taken lightly.

“Speaking of gifts,” he started, making Fell walk along with him. “I was helping Sans with his gift for his brother. And I was finding a gift for you too.”

“… For me?”

“Yeah.” Then Red frowned, remembering how his efforts were fruitless. “I couldn’t find a good one though. Sorry.”

Fell squeezed his hold to catch Red’s attention and make the short skeleton look up. “It’s fine. And since we’re here, and free, it’s only appropriate that we make it a date.”

Red stared before chuckling into his free hand. “You’re still hung up about that, huh?”

_“Silence.”_


	9. Dragon. Traveler.

Deep in the forest lies a large cavern, said to be inhabited by a dragon. Not one to shy away from danger, Papyrus trudged the rocky path where his intel said it would lead him to the beast.

Sure enough, past the tall shrubbery, the cave was in sight.

_A dragon huh._

Dragon scales were hard to obtain and therefore sold stupendously high in the market. Good for making armor and weapons, dragon scales were sought by many blacksmiths and armourers, even by collectors.

It was a big chance for Papyrus to make money, and he wasn’t about to balk in taking down a dragon. So he went inside the dragon’s den that either fulfilled his dreams, or became his deathbed.

* * *

He expected a large beast towering over him, of glowering reptilian eyes, with fangs that bared sharp teeth, of the shiny scales he sought to have gleaming with the torch light he held. He expected the long tail of the dragon whipping side to side and of wings closed, unable to be spread from its sheer size.  

All of that … was not what he saw at the end of his journey.

Instead he saw a short skeleton monster dressed in rags, with wings and a pair of nubby horns on its head and a tail that swished slowly from side to side, sleeping.

 _This can’t be the so-called fierce dragon._  Papyrus stood there in disbelief.

There was nothing else beyond the path. This was what all he got for his troubles.

Disappointment came just as easily as irritation when he made his way to wake the sleeping monster.

But after taking another step, hitting a pebble that flew to hit a larger rock, the monster woke.

Startled, Papyrus took a step back as red reptilian eyes stared at him whilst sitting up.

The creature’s brows furrowed. “Who the fuck are you? What do you want?”

Papyrus remained quiet, but his stance spoke volumes as he readied himself for any attack.

The short skeleton scoffed and clicked their tongue. “Another traveler to slay a dragon, huh.”

Papyrus took another step back when the other finally stood. He really was shorter than the tall skeleton expected him to be; reaching to ribs at most.

“Surprised that there isn’t one?”

“… It’s you, isn’t it?”

“Oh? Am I?”

Papyrus didn’t want to believe it himself, but certain physical traits the other possessed  _were_  uncommon, if not rare, for skeleton monsters alike.

“You are.”

Just by that declaration, it was as if he triggered something in the other monster. The temperature felt colder, and the atmosphere got heavier.

The short skeleton grinned. “Since you came here to fight a dragon,” red magic flared all around the monster, engulfing him. “I shouldn’t disappoint.”

Larger and larger and larger.

Papyrus tilted his head more and more, and when the magic dispersed, he was certainly greeted by the very thing he expected a dragon to look.

A thunderous roar was let out, echoing in the stony walls, and the battle began.


	10. True Love. Princess. Happiness.

They say that finding true love leads you to happiness, just like in those fairy tales where the princess always getting their happy ends with their prince charming.

The hardship and the wait paying off in the end … but no one accounted for the pain and the difficulties that came after.

Red lowered his head to his arms, groaning in dismay.

He and his brother had been dating for months, almost a year, after finally admitting their feelings for each other. It was awkward at first, of course it would be since it wasn’t only just unknown territory, but they were brothers as well. Though soon, they’ve gotten used to the idea and slowly began showing affections to each other.

And then  _he_  came along. His cheery active alternate self that has been capturing the attention of his lover … and making him smile and even  _laugh_ with such ease.

Red found it unfair. His soul constricted at the very idea that he wasn’t adequate enough, and found the ugly emotion inside of him swelling and laughing at his misery.

He heard the door open, footsteps heading his way as his name came out as a question. Red didn’t bother to look up or responding at all. He wasn’t in a good mood.

Hearing a sigh from above only made the short skeleton even more irritated.

“So this is where you’ve been. I should have known.”

 _Should have known_.

Of course.

That was all there was to him.

Unmotivated, sloppy, uncouth, weak … all the things he was that Blue isn’t.

The green monster inside of him was getting stronger with each passing second.

Fell huffed before moving away to start cooking dinner. He noticed his brother began acting strange a couple of weeks ago, but he couldn’t for the life of him tell what it was that caused it. He’d been strategizing with Blue on how to approach the situation because he figured a Sans might know what was up with their other selves.

Alas, after all their planning, the best recommendation offered was talking it out.

Fell looked to his lover still faced down on the table.

Look at this. How were they going to talk when his brother obviously gave vibes of wanting to be left alone?

Still, the tall skeleton feared that if he let it go on any longer, it will only worsen their bond, and that was something he  _can’t_  afford to lose. Red was everything to him. They’ve come this far. There was no way whatever it was causing this would break them apart that easily. Fell simply won’t stand for it.

He decided on a different approach and put his cooking to a halt. The tall skeleton then took the seat across from his brother, and started softly. “Sans.”

The reaction was immediate as the latter shot up wide-eyed in surprise. They’ve been used to their other names ever since they met their counterparts.

“I’m not dumb, and you aren’t either.” He was always straight to the point, not a patient one like his other selves.

“What’s going on? Why are you acting this way?”

Sans stayed quiet, lowering his head though the frown was visible.

“I won’t know unless you tell me. As amazing as I am, I’ve yet to accomplish the feat of reading minds.” Papyrus grinned at seeing the corners of the other’s mouth twitch.

Sans cursed in his head. When Papyrus was like joking like this, it was hard to stay angry. He sighed, almost dejectedly that he had gone soft; not that it was a bad thing he supposed.

“I’m …” Stars, admitting something had always been difficult for him.

Papyrus knew this and reached out to clasp one of their hands together.

The reluctance was still there, but the support was appreciated. Sans took another deep breath. Communication was key. The short skeleton felt relieved that his brother initiated it since he was stubborn, if not much more than Papyrus himself. Though, at the same time, Sans was disappointed in himself for not opening better. After all this time, you’d think he’d already learned.

“I’m … jealous.”

Papyrus stayed calm and quiet for Sans to elaborate. Sometimes the short skeleton wished his brother was an open book.

“I …” The hold on him squeezed encouragingly. “I’ve just been having these thoughts … about how much better Blue is.”

 _Blue?_ Papyrus had to wonder why his brother needed to compare himself.

“He’s strong, always so positive and polite, respectable,” Sans’ vision was blurring, but he kept on.

“And when I see you with him, how you guys work together so perfectly, how you smile and laugh so freely … I just … realized that I couldn’t compete with that.”

Sans only acknowledged then that he was crying, and used his arm to wipe away the tears.  _So pathetic_.

He heard another sigh, and Sans only felt more ashamed.

“You’re so dumb sometimes, but I can’t tell if you’re jealousy is cute or just troublesome.”

Sans looked to Papyrus in confusion.

“Blue is a comrade. And that’s all he ever will be.” The certainty in his tone calmed Sans’ inner turmoil and slaying the monster inside of him.

“You on the other hand, are irreplaceable. You hear me?  _Irreplaceable._  Now say it.”

“… I-Irreplaceable.”

“What? I can’t hear you.”

Sans couldn’t help laughing with a watery smile. “I’m irreplaceable.”

Papyrus nodded before getting up. “Good. Now I can cook in peace.”

Sans chuckled, wiping his face of the remaining tears. “C-Can we have lasagna tonight?”

Since Papyrus had been exploring and cooking all kinds of things, he missed the very first thing his lover cooked.

“Of course. Anything for my stupidly cute and easily jealous lover.”

Sans burst out laughing. “You’re such an asshole.”

“I’m amazing!”

The lightheartedness and joviality filled the room and brought smiles to both skeletons.

Looks like true love doesn’t just live in fairy tales.  


	11. Princess. Kings. Competition.

To become a king, a prince must marry a princess. But it’s not so easy when said princess profusely refused to be tied down.

As of now, Red hid amongst the bushes from the guards and servants. He was supposed to meet and choose his husband to be amongst many suitors. But fuck if he’s interested in that bullshit.

He doesn’t want to hear empty and meaningless compliments, getting chummy with him as if they’ve been friends since forever. Saccharine words filled with poisonous intent. He wanted none of it.

Though, Red knew that he’d eventually have to choose. The power struggles to become King is getting harder to keep under wraps and masses are becoming restless.

If he were to be honest, he didn’t really minded getting wed, but did it have to be so that it’s more of a competition than an actual get-to-know gathering?

He wasn’t some prize or toy. He was a monster, a living being, and very much capable of making decisions. Just because the King has more power than the Queen, doesn’t mean his orders won’t hold any weight.

Red peeked out from his hiding spot, relief flooding his system when he saw empty corridors. Nevertheless, it won’t be long until he was found if he stayed. He needed to keep on the move. Hiding was so tedious.

Though, just as he turned and making his way out of the other end of the bush, he chanced upon someone sitting and drinking tea. The rustling caught the other’s attention, and Red was greeted with red eye lights like his own.

 _Shit._  He knew who this was. The Prince of Dufner Ell Kingdom. Prince Fell.

Just his luck.

“So you’re the princess I’ve been hearing about.”

By the condescending tone, Red knew he already didn’t like the guy.

“You’re more … uncouth than I expected.”

“Hey!” Red came out of the bushes, uncaring of the leaves and dirt that messed his attire.

Fell drank his tea easily, disinterested. “You’re a slob on manners as well. I’m very sorry to the poor soul that will marry you.”

Red had never wanted to so badly wring this fucker’s neck. Sure he wasn’t your gentle, dainty princess, but he knew of the manners and etiquettes, how to dance, read and write, bargain, and even how to fight. He just didn’t want to. There’s a difference.

“I may not look like it, but I know my shit. I just don’t want to.”

“Hmm, vulgar too I see.”

 _Why you little—_ his stomach growled, the feeling of embarrassment skyrocketing as his face flushed deeply.

What horrible timing.

Now Red expected that he’d be called a glutton.

“I see. Well there is plenty of food here. Though it’s merely snacks, I hope it would still be satisfactory.”

… Was he just asked to join him?

Red’s feet moved, though cautiously, on their own. Seeing the sandwiches, biscuits, and scones, the short skeleton found them very appetizing. He quickly reminded himself that he was being invited for the meal, and shyly murmured his thanks before seating himself across from Fell. He proceeded to take couple of scones and sandwiches to his plate, making his tea (3 sugars cubes and a lot of milk) before digging in.

One would expect the short skeleton to gobble it all up. Fell certainly was. So he was surprise to see Red taking a careful bite, chewing and swallowing before taking another, mindful of the crumbs. And he didn’t talk at all; concentrating on eating and satisfying himself.

Fell lifted a brow. This princess was strangest one he’s met, and the delight was evident Red’s face when he tried the scones. The spread was too sweet for Fell, but must’ve been absolutely perfect for Red.

The tall skeleton won’t deny that the other did have manners as the latter claimed.

He waited for Red to finish, sipping tea in his observing all the while, before he stroke a conversation.

“May I ask why you came out of the bushes?”

“… Was hiding.”

“Ah, right. From your suitors correct?”

Red hummed in agreement.

“May I ask why you’re not giving them a chance?”

It was Red’s turn to raise a brow at Fell before scoffing. “A chance? Oh please. Like I didn’t know what they already want. It’s all just about becoming the king and the power that came with it. Once they got that, they wouldn’t bother with me anymore. Like I was just some toy they got bored with and collecting dust.”

“But if you got married, isn’t it for your benefit that they wouldn’t bother you anymore?”

Red looked at Fell, scrutinizing and analyzing if he meant anything by it. All he found was genuine curiosity that made the short skeleton sigh. Placing his cheek on his fist while the other hand stirred the tea, he frowned (though it looked more like a pout).

“I’m probably the biggest fool in thinking that I can find someone to love and be loved in return.” He leaned his head and back on the chair, and rested his hands on the arm rests. Red looked to the side, seeing the variety of flowers, the fountain, and the overall décor of the garden. He smiled wistfully.

“People want to be born of royalty. But honestly, commoners have it nice too.”

Not bound by strict tradition. Able to love anyone and at their own time. They were so free in his eyes that he was envious. Sure there was labour, but if that’s all, Red can handle that easily.

Moments of silence passed. Then a clink of a teacup hitting saucer before Fell spoke.

“All right. It’s decided then.”

Red looked to him questioningly.

“I want you to be my queen.”

 _… Huh?_  “Huh?”

Fell ignored him. “We’ll have to inform the servants to get started on the preparations as soon as possible.”

 _Waitwaitwait!_  “H-Hold on! What preparations? Don’t I have a say in this?!”

Without missing a beat, Fell asked, “Then, will you marry me, Red?”

Eye sockets widened at the declaration, only confusing the short skeleton more on what to do.

“You’ve already shown me a side of you that others may find displeasing.” He ignored Red’s slight protest to that. “And I’m not really interested in the dainty and gentle. They’re quite a bore, you see.”

Red huffed, “So I’m entertaining to you am I?”

“Very much.”

“Didn’t you just say earlier that you’re sorry for the poor soul that’d marry me?”

“Aren’t you very sorry for me?” Fell grinned when Red tried to prevent himself from smiling, to no avail.

“And I do not think your dream is foolish.”

This prince … This prince. Red felt his soul thump fast beneath his chest.

“So would you give me a chance?”

Red was sure his face was the colour of his name when he nodded. “Just this once.”

And Fell smiled as he sipped his tea. “That’s all I ask for.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> couldn’t make it shorter. Geck. reached 1.1+k Orz
> 
> But with that. I am now considered dead (Until next summer). Bye bye! ^^)/


	12. Maid. Master. Bara. Alpha. Omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to search up bara men on google images to get an idea what Fell bara would look like. Cuz I’ve seen many bara Sanses, but not bara Paps. So based on google, I’m imagining a buff Fell … Like, muscularly broad, but not overwhelmingly. So he has the Doritos shape more pronounced by which his bones are probs thicker.

Sans couldn’t help glancing at his master from time to time as dusted the bookshelf. His soul thumped hard against his ribs, finding the tall skeleton working diligently behind the desk to be so handsome and awe-inspiring.

The sounds of the scribbling pen scratching against the paper, then the fluid shift from documents to documents felt satisfying to hear. He was most familiar with these sounds, working for months now at the manor.

Well, not that Sans thought he’d really get stuck with working as a maid. But the pay wasn’t bad; he has a roff over his head and his necessities like food and clothes were accommodated for him. Plus, even though his master was strict and even bossy at times, he was very fair.

His master was an amazing monster, respected by everyone all around, and it really showed his position as an alpha as he exudes a dominant, intimidating, and aggressive aura.

It’s really a wonder why an ordinary monster like him was told to fix up the more or less, clean office. Like, what was he even dusting off at this point? Sans didn’t know, but he moved around to do something anyway.

He didn’t have as many jobs as the other maids in the house, but his master told him to stay close without further explanation. So here he was … dusting nothing.

“Sans.”

Immediately, Sans came forward and with a small bow, “Yes, master?”

“I noticed that you’ve been dusting the same area for an hour now.”

_Oops._

“If you have nothing better to do, then,” Papyrus moved his chair back for some leg room space. “Come sit on my lap.”

…… _Excuse me?_ “H-huh?”

Papyrus patted his legs, “Don’t dillydally. I still have work to finish.”

Sans legs were on autopilot from following orders left and right, so the next thing he knew, he sat himself down on his master’s lap.

“Good.” And Papyrus proceeded with his work as if nothing happened.

Sans sat there numbly, all around confused. He could feel his palms begin to sweat out of nervousness. Especially when he could smell the hint of spice surrounding him; it felt intoxicating. Sans had to wonder if it was some special cologne. He really liked the smell.

Papyrus took note of small skeleton on his lap becoming more relaxed. He smiled when the other subconsciously leaned back. _Looks like he likes my scent. Good._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read that omegas have a calming effect from their scent and/or presence. So that’s why Paps keeps Sans close by at all times at first. But seeing him on a daily basis too incites his interest on Sans. Esp. when the latter always steals glances at him practically all the time XD lol
> 
> Sans is an omega, just not written explicitly because Sans himself doesn’t think that omegas are all that great in comparison. Plus, it may also be implied that he himself doesn’t know that he’s actually an omega. 
> 
> so yeah. :D the romance is subtle.


	13. Mermaid. Fisherman. Hurt. Curiosity.

He swore aloud when his curiosity got the best of him and he ended up picking a fight with some school of sharks. _Territorial fuckers._ Sans thought as he got himself to a rocky terrain near the sandy shore, but it was a dangerous area for land dwellers, so he considered it a safe spot to rest. It wouldn’t do to swim around bleeding all the bloody time. He’d attract unwanted attention and actually get eaten.

Inspecting the wound, he muttered another curse from the deep gashes on parts of his tail. They got him good.

It’ll take weeks, maybe even months to completely heal. But by then, he may end up rotting away. Food has been scarce as of late. No good fishermen scavenging about to increase the competition.

“Damnit. Every single one of them.” Sans smacked a fist, uncaring of his bones hurting from meeting the hard surface and laid down. It was uncomfortable, but he was tired. He deserved the rest.

* * *

 

It was his secret fishing spot, and not many would dare to even try fishing at such a place. But he was Papyrus, it was only natural that he dared. 

So coming from the side of the rocky terrain, with his fishing gear in tow, he didn’t expect to find … such a creature.

He went closer to inspect it. _So this is a mermaid?_

While it did have a magnificent tail, he didn’t think they were of the skeleton-like variety as well. Truly a curious find.

Though, Papyrus couldn’t but frown when he saw the wounds. To damage such red iridescent scales, and see cracks in bones…

Papyrus decided.

He gingerly carried the mermaid in his arms and began to walk back home.

He will keep and take care of him.


	14. Cute. Smol. Dragon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a little bit of change you know :D

 “… Paps?”

When Sans came back from his morning hunt, he was confused by the emptiness of the cave. As it was noon, the latter was always punctual even if he did have to leave. And if he was going to be gone longer, then he’d tell Sans beforehand.

So what gives?

The short skeleton felt something was wrong, and called out again. “Paps?”

It was nearly inaudible, but he heard a noise akin to a growl? Unafraid, and simply curious, Sans followed the noise after lighting a torch.

The growling intensified the closer Sans got, but that wasn’t stopping him. And so, nearing the dead-end of the cave, behind a boulder, he spotted a creature growling at him.

The light made its identity known, and Sans had to stop and process what was in front of him.

A black dragon with fierce and fiery red eyes snarled and gnashed their teeth at him. It was telling him to back off, and, technically, supposed to incite fear… but how could it incite fear when it was … so small.

It only reached up to Sans’ knees. And he couldn’t help but snicker.

His reaction caused the dragon to become fiercer, but Sans could easily tell it was out of embarrassment.

“So this is where my ferocious, fierce and the all-mighty destroyer of countries have gone.”

The little one scoffed, the fire escaping their mouth for a brief moment; quite in a petulant mood too.

Sans smiled. “Well, I’m bound to know sooner or later, right?” He got closer to the dragon, and with his free arm, slowly reached out to pet him.

Papyrus smacked his tail on the ground in indignation, but didn’t get away from it. Not like he actually wanted to hurt his mate.

“I see. So you can’t really talk when you’re this adorable huh.” Sans got his hand bit for the comment; again, not really meant to injure. It made him chuckle though, and proceeded to carefully carry Papyrus to his chest. “It’s okay. I know that even though you’re small now, you’re still the powerful beast this whole forest fears. So you don’t really need any protection.”

The little one puffed up their chest; a proud dragon he is.

“But is it all right if I cuddle and pamper you?”

Papyrus looked up to meet his mate’s gaze. It was full of sincerity, adoration and love that the dragon felt his soul swelling and his dignity slowly crumbling.

“Please?”

… Sans was the only monster who’d make him cave in. Just this once, he’ll relent. Just this once!

But Papyrus knew that even back in his original form, he will always cave whenever Sans was involved.


	15. Bara. Beta. Omega. Alpha. Flirting. Possessiveness/Jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the beta and just had too. I’ve been into Alpha/Beta and Beta/Omega, even tho I haven’t read many, but the little I did made me really appreciate Betas UwU

When Sans saw the omegas hanging around his alpha, he was absolutely livid; filled with this poisonous greed called jealousy.

He found himself growling lowly as he made his way to them. He wasn’t going to have some omega bitch get  _his_  mate.

“Hey whores! Fucking scram! He’s mine!” Due to Sans’ short stature, he had to look up at them much to his displeasure.

One asshat giggled. “You? You’re just some beta.”

“Yeah, why would an alpha even look your way?”

“Just go get some beta. There are plenty out there.”

“You should know your place and beat it!”

Sans’ expression didn’t look good. Their insults didn’t beat around the bush and hit hard at his self-conscious. He always did his best to ignore such things because it was never about being an alpha or omega or even being a beta. Sans whole-heartedly loves and cares for Papyrus.

But there are times where it does get to him. And Sans felt disheartened.

Seeing his mate in such a state, who could bare it? Papyrus sneered and let out an intimidating pressure, making the omegas surrounding him quake in fear and alarm at the sudden hostility.

The tall skeleton had been simply waiting for his lover to come when the group approached him. In fact, he had even  _politely rejected_  their advances and has amiably stated that he already had a mate. Only to have wasted his breath since they kept on flirting with him.

And now, he wasn’t having any of it. “If you  _sluts_  don’t scram like my mate said. Then, out of taking responsibility, I’ll be sure to pay for your hospital bills.”

This shocked the omegas. What alpha would willingly hurt an omega? It wasn’t in their biological conduct to do so since the rareness of an alpha was equal to omegas, and omegas are mostly treasured and pampered and wanted by many.

As such, the omegas shakingly backed away. “Y-You would  _hurt_  us for a  _beta?!”_

Papyrus scoffed, “I’m his man. Why wouldn’t I dare?” He summoned couple of sharpened bones with his magic. “But if you’re not gonna budge, I really don’t mind a little exercise.”

Sans watched the group recklessly push each other, running away as fast they can. It certainly lifted his mood a bit seeing them run for their lives, but he still felt a bit conscious because of their words.

Papyrus huffed. How could he not know what the other was thinking? He would have to be braindead to not understand his lover’s insecurities. Unsummoning his magic, Papyrus leaned down to kiss Sans’ cheek. “You shouldn’t pay those whores any mind. You didn’t say anything wrong after all.”

“Y-Yeah, I know.” Sans looked at his mate and his face flushed recalling the words.  _He’s my man… Stars._  Such an amazing partner … Sans felt that Papyrus was wasted on him.

“Do you think you’re not good enough for me?”

Sans was startled, but didn’t completely deny it. “S-Sometimes. I feel that way.” He started. “B-But not because you’re an alpha and I’m a beta! I mean yeah, can’t help it on occasions. But i-it’s mostly because y-you’re too good for me. A-And I—”

“Noisy.” Papyrus proceeded to carry his lover on his shoulder without preamble.

Sans yelped in surprise, “Paps!”

“If you’re going to be this noisy. I’d rather it be at home in the bedroom.”

Sans’s face flushed red. “W-w-wha—”

“I really have my work cut out for me still. But no matter, it’s nothing I cannot handle. I’ll remind you over and over again that you’re stuck with me forever.”

“… Forever.” Sans whispered, but Papyrus still heard him clearly and he smiled.

“Forever. As if you’d be able to get rid of me.”

“Never!”

“Nyehehe~”


	16. Zombie Apocalypse. Injured. Crying.

“N-No! No, no, nononono. T-This ca-can’t be—”Sans hiccupped, as he blurrily looked up to meet his brother’s eyes. His mouth opened and closed.  _When did this happen? How long have you kept it? Are you going to leave me?_

But not a word was uttered.

“Sans.” Papyrus reached out to cup the other’s cheek, and Sans couldn’t stop his body from trembling as he leaned into it; savouring the warmth before it was impossible.

“A-Are you,” Sans’ voice was hoarse and nasally. “going to l-leave me? I-I don’t— _hic_ —want.”

“No.”

The utter of the word gave Sans hope, only to be splashed with cold water the next.

“I will stay and hold out, until you reached the safety zone.”

‘You’ … not  _‘we’._

Sans cried until he tuckered himself out to sleep, curling his body and strongly latched onto Papyrus.

The tall skeleton savoured the moment, and accommodated to a more comfortable position for both of them; with Papyrus leaning his back on the wall, and Sans on his chest.

He looked to his bandaged arm where he got injured—bitten—and could only sigh at his bad luck.

Papyrus didn’t want to leave his brother alone, and knew very well that his brother feared being left behind than this whole apocalyptic mess. But what more can he do?

The infection after being bitten was no joke. Papyrus had been using his magic all this time to fight it off, but he doesn’t have the same amount of magic reserves as his brother. Sooner or later, he won’t be able to hold it back anymore.

He tightened his hold around his brother, and silently cried.

_As long as Sans gets to the safe zone, then I’ll be satisfied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaaan, I love the apocalypse stories. :D


	17. Concubine. Samurai .Emperor. One-sided love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I was conflicted. Cuz I love this prompt. Still into Chinese novel translations so this one tickled my bones. (And I know it’s the japs that haz the samurais, but they’re the equivalent of warriors so it’s practically the same to me) But seeing that one-sided love. :’(

“You’ve served me well, and rest assured that your efforts will be greatly rewarded.”

Papyrus bowed his head lower, already kneeled to the floor, “Your praise is wasted on me, your Highness.”

The Emperor laughed, but didn’t say anything to dissuade it. And it made Papyrus sneer in his heart.

What magnanimous and generous Emperor? It’s obvious that this monster was just a pig and a coward. Having to serve and kneel before such a scum always made him sick.

But he endured. All for him. All to see him.

Papyrus stealthily stole a glance up before gazing back at the floor.

It was all for Sans.

Ever since they were little ... Even after they went their separate ways. Even after all these years.

He had served and kneeled and trained to become the hero of the country. All to see him again and again.

But he was someone beyond his grasp now.

He was just a samurai. No matter how skilled he was, no matter how much fame, titles, and fortune he garnered, he would never be able to obtain him.

Because Sans was the Royal Concubine.

… And he could only be a samurai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ofc I’m ignoring things like rebellion and overthrowing and whatnot cuz it’s one-sided love. :D


	18. Arranged Marriage. One-sided love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….. I think I did this okay. :3

His marriage with someone was already set. And that’s why Sans couldn’t help but feel overwhelming guilt at what he’s done.

What was he thinking?

Did he think that he lived in some fairy tale? And that Papyrus would be able to sweep him away off of his feet?

_I was gullible. Too naïve … but …_

Unbidden tears slid down his cheeks and drops of it fell onto the photo he held in his hands. And he let out a watery smile as his soul hurt when the fond memories resurfaced.

Sans shouldn’t have approached him. He shouldn’t have accepted dating each other, knowing that he was already engaged to someone else. But he couldn’t help himself at the time. He couldn’t help falling in love.

But really, Sans should’ve ended before they got too deep.

If he wasn’t so selfish. If he wasn’t so greedy.

Sans let out a wry laugh.

Then Papyrus wouldn’t be so hurt.

_And yet, I can’t find it in myself to regret it … I don’t regret ever being with you Paps… Even though our time together has always been limited._

Sans gritted his teeth as he quietly cried, and pressed the photo to his chest. “… Paps.”

It was truly ironic, because the photo Sans held was a picture of Papyrus and his fiancé, as he was cordially invited to their wedding.


	19. Wolf. Chase. Crying.

He ran as fast as his hind legs can carry his short stature. Jumping over logs, hitting the thin branches, he didn’t care.

 _Run._ Running was all he could afford to do.

But it felt futile when the hunter was still on his trail.

 _H-Help!_  He wished he could call out to someone, but who heed his call?

Sans felt helpless, and his panic and fear shot through the rood when his foot got caught on a root, making him trip and fall. He let out a cry in pain, and struggled to get up.

However, he wasn’t given much time when—

_Bang_

Sans silently screamed when his shoulder burned. He clasped a hand over to cover the little hole in his bone.

“Got you, you little tyke.”

Sans turned around, and snarled to intimidate the hunter as best as he could. His furred ears reeled back as his tail swished from side to side. He wasn’t going down without a fight at least.

“Heh, well, you just the cutest?” The hunter aimed his shotgun to point at Sans’ head. “The perfect décor.”

Sans found himself wilting once he heard the safety go off. He couldn’t move. And he couldn’t escape.

Is this it for him?

Sans tears began to erupt and fall from his eye sockets. He didn’t want to die.

 _H-Help me. Please._  He closed his eyes.  _Anyone_.

Suddenly, a large creature tackled the hunter from the side, and began to ruthlessly tear his limbs to pieces.

Sans watched with wide eyes at the carnage; feeling both relief and fear bubble up in him at the same time. The shrill screams echoed into the quiet night, before it became nothing more than the gnawing sounds of the feral creature.

It was a spectacle Sans will forever remember.

Then, the beast turned to look at him, making Sans flinch involuntarily. And when it began making its way to him, he felt an overwhelming amount of dread and fear wash over him.

 _W-Was it going to kill him too?_  But it technically saved him as well. So Sans felt confused on what to do.

He ended up muttering softly, “T-Thank you.” Because someone came. Someone actually came.

The dark beast stopped in its tracks, its glowing red eyes shrunk to pinpricks, and then…

Sans watched agape as the beast began to transform in front of him. And he was stunned to see tall skeleton-like animal like him. “Y-You’re a wolf.”

“And you’re a small fox.”  

Sans nodded dumbly, as if it wasn’t already obvious the colour of his fur.

“Your wound. Show me.”

Sans slowly removed his hand. Not because he was hesitant, but his body ached too. Though he was slightly startled when the wolf leaned in close to inspect the wound.

“It’ll heal up after a month.”

“O-Oh, than— _yip!”_  Sans couldn’t stop himself from letting out a noise when the wolf took him into their arms and proceeded to carry him.

“W-What?”

“I’m taking you.”

 _I can see that._  “Wh-Where are going?”

“To my den.”

Sans felt that he must be more tired than he realized but he couldn’t compute properly with things happening so quickly.

“My name’s Papyrus. Remember it.”

But Sans zoned out and only tuned in for the first part. “Huh? Oh. Okay, Paps.”

Papyrus raised a brow at the name, but didn’t say anything. If it’ll make his little fox more comfortable with him so be it. Only he was going to be the one allowed to call him that anyway.

“I-I’m Sans.”

“Sans.” Papyrus nodded after he said the name, and the two didn’t say another word; simply disappearing into the depths of the forest with the moonlight aiding their way.


	20. Maid. Master. Apocalypse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le huh? Wow, that’s something. Let’s see.

“M-Master!”

“Red, quickly come here. There is no use blockading the doors.” Papyrus rushed to grab Red and carried him up the stairs. There was a hidden pathway in the mansion constructed in the cases of emergencies. Papyrus honestly thought he wouldn’t need to use it, but was thankful of his past self for adding it to the blueprints on the whim.

“W-What are they?” Sans couldn’t stop his body from trebling, latching tightly onto his master as he looked up at him.

The tall skeleton shook his head. “I don’t know.” He clenched a hand into a tight fist, remembering how they wouldn’t go down no matter how he pierced holes into their body.

In fact, it took him a lot of energy just to take even a couple. Now that they were dealing with a horde of them, it was too much for him to handle. Papyrus didn’t like to run away often, but he understood when he needed to. And this was such a case.

The tall skeleton didn’t bother to place Sans down as he moved a couple of books into an arrangement before hearing a ‘click’, and seeing the fireplace move.

Sans couldn’t hide his surprise. There was such a place?

But Papyrus didn’t stop moving, and quickly headed in, rushing to get of the mansion before it got completely swarmed by those  _monsters_.

Papyrus didn’t know how much time had passed since then. Maybe weeks, maybe months. He didn’t know. They were always on the run, and scavenged whatever they could for rations and water.

Papyrus wanted to laugh at how he came back to where he started before he became so powerful.  _Such a power, to crumble in mere seconds…_

“Master?”

The tall skeleton shook his head. There was no point in dwelling in such thoughts. He looked to his maid, with clothes just as tattered, dirtied and worn as his own. Seeing the worry and panic in Sans’ expression made him smile. At the very least, he still had his precious one by his side.

It made surviving this hell a little better.

Papyrus gestured for Sans to sit by his side, and the latter quickly obeyed. Then, he lifted his hand to stroke the short skeleton’s head, making Sans lean on him as he does so.

“We’ll be fine.”

Simply saying these words, whether it was a lie or not, Sans still found himself being reassured and relaxed the tension in his body.

They were going to be fine. Sans whole-heartedly believed his Master; and will do so to the very end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn’t rlly give Sans much screen time. then again, I’ve been making their personalities quite tame. I’m truly rusty. :P


	21. Stray. Fox. Claws. CEO.

Papyrus grumbled under his breath as he looked at the scratch marks on his hand, then to the small fox curling itself in the corner; watching him warily.

Maybe the clippers were too intimidating? He merely just wanted to trim those sharp nails of his pet. He didn’t think that the other would struggle so much.

“Listen, Sans,” That was the name he decided on the stray fox he picked up a week ago, and the fox seemed to respond just fine to it. “I was simply going to trim your nails. It won’t hur—”

Sans whimpered. He really didn’t like that metal device. It was going to eat his nails! Look, it chopped one off!

The little fox looked to the ‘trimmed’ nail and compared it to his sharp claws. He worked so hard to grow and make them sharp. It made it easier to eat food, and hurt enemies…

Ah, well, he didn’t mean to hurt his owner. Sans’ ears flopped down as he subconsciously whined some more.

Seeing this, Papyrus’ mouth twitched. His inner self was tightly clutching to his chest at how adorable his pet looked. He wanted to pamper and pet the fucker. However, Papyrus held himself back.

If he coddled the little fox too much, then Sans won’t be able to follow order easily …? Well, it was a possibility that he would. Make it sound like little request and give him praise for achievement. But doing so may also make the other become cheekier and uncontrollable. It was too much of a risk.

Papyrus decided to bargain in the end. “Sans,” the little fox looked up. “I know you like your … claws sharp. However, if you keep them then … I won’t be able to hug you.”

Sans was shocked.  _What?! No hugs?!_

Seeing this, Papyrus continued. “And we won’t be to sleep together anymore.”

Sans gasped, his paws lifted to hover over his mouth as if to emphasize the expression.  _No more sleeping together too?!_

Papyrus held himself back from just grabbing phone and taking a picture at how cute the latter looked doing so. He kept a calm and collected appearance, merely stating these ‘dooming’ facts. “Since you now know, do you still want to keep them Sans? I won’t ask any more afterwards.”

The tall skeleton watched the fox hesitate, looking at his paws in dejection, and then moving to stand and come towards him.

Seeing the forlorn expression, Papyrus petted Sans’ head to alleviate the other’s mood. “Thank you, Sans.”

Sans leaned into the touch and nuzzled it. For his owner, he supposed that he didn’t mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceo bit, meh. Even if Paps was the ceo, didn’t rlly know how to make that particular part more pronounced or related to the matter. derp.


	22. Notre Dame. Gypsy. Archdeacon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao XD I totally see the Fells act such scenes. Quite a dark movie but my favourite one because everything is incredible. Tho! Idk if I can execute it well. So pardon this noob. ^^”)

Papyrus sneered. “That gypsy.”

To dance in such a provocative and sinful manner. Playful? Pah! His kind are demonds meant to be condemned.

The tall skeleton walked to the fire place and watched the flickering of the flames.

“I am a righteous man, my Lord. I’m so much purer than the common,  _vulgar_ , and  _weak_  crowd.” Papyrus anger boiled when the flames moved as if it was dancing. As if  _he_ , that foul and vile gypsy, danced; smooth like waves, seductive—alluring. “And yet I see him dancing there, with his smoldering red eyes like fiery embers that scorch my soul.”  

Papyrus closed his eyes, and lifted the satin scarf he had held tightly to face; feeling its soft texture. He swore he could smell the lingering scent in the scarf, and he treasured it all the more.

“This feeling … burning in my chest.” He opened his eyes and gnashed his teeth as he threw the scarf on the floor as if it was the very fire he held that burned him.

His pure soul was tainted. That sinful demon tainted him! Making him a wretched desired. That gypsy wanted him to suffer and become a devil. To sear his bones and make him unable to forget, as if that siren cast a spell on him.

“It’s not my fault. It was him! Everything is his fault!” His eye socket lit with magic due the erratic emotions whirling inside of him. The gypsy was responsible for making him feel this way, for sullying his purity and making walk along the dark fires.  

“Oh dear, merciful Lord, destroy Sans! Protect me and let him taste the fires of hell!” Papyrus kneeled and clasped his hand in prayer, looking above where he hoped the Lord would listen and truly smite the gypsy.

But then, thoughts came to him. Is the circumstance not the Lord’s doing? Doesn’t it mean that what he was feeling was already predetermined from the start?

Is this not God’s will?

Papyrus gasped and looked down at the scarf. “… Lord have mercy on him.” He slowly reached for the cloth, and gingerly took to his chest. “Lord have mercy on me.”

He was a righteous man; purer the common, vulgar and weak crowd. Who else but him to follow the Lord’s bidding?

His soul felt ready to burst as the new revelation dawned on him.

“That gypsy placed an irremovable curse on me. Making me greet the devil.” He held the soft material to his face once more, further fanning the flames of desire—of sin. And he decided then:

“Sans needs to be  _mine_ , or else he will  _burn!”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: I rlly love the hellfire scene. UwU Wonderful singers them ppl in that movie. Much praise again for the music and vocals.


	23. Lamia. Tresspass (Trial 1)

Sans’ whole body shook as he came face-to-face with a red-bellied black snake that was two and a half meters in size with its striking colouration; stunning red edges to its belly scales and a shiny black back. They were some of the largest venomous snakes in the forest, and he couldn’t believe his luck in stumbling upon its territory. He knew that he shouldn’t have tried to capture that rodent if it’d led him to another lamia’s den. 

Sans’ flinched when it slithered closer. It was too big for him to try outrunning it. Though, while he heard that they weren’t too aggressive of a species, they were still territorial. 

The small cornsnake eyed those sharp elongated but thin fangs; feeling that if he were to be punctured by those things, the latter wouldn’t even be able to inject venom, but simply pierced through. And that image had Sans tearing and quivering in place. 

Papyrus stared at the little snake in interest. He knew plenty about cornsnakes, but to see a blood red one was truly a rarity he’d yet to actually see with his very own eyes until now. Such glossy vibrant scales. It was a wonder how they were so rare when their colour just screamed for attention. 

He neared the small lamia who quivered in fear of him, much to his amusement and circled around him. His tail brushing against the other’s who tried to move away, but Sans couldn’t prevent it any longer when he’d been circled twice.

Completely cornered, Sans shut his eyes, hands instinctively moving up to shield his face. 

Papyrus had to raise a brow. “Are you that scared?” He grabbed the other’s wrists and moved them away so he could see Sans’ face. Greeted with a teary and flushed expression, Papyrus felt the deep urge of protecting and keeping the little one. 

So he tried a much gentler attempt to calm the scared lamia. “I’m not planning to eat you.” He pulled the lamia up, Sans yelping at the sudden movement, instinctively wrapping his red tail around the other’s. “In fact,” Papyrus nuzzled Sans’ face, his arms wrapped around the other’s lower back, “I’m more interested in making you my mate.” 

Sans choked in surprise as his cheekbones coloured. “M-Mate? M-Me?” 

He was small and weak, and not adept to fighting. He’d never thought someone would become interested in him at all let alone becoming a mate. 

And to such a powerful and strong lamia, Sans didn’t think he was worthy of such a title. 

Seeing the hint of melancholy in the other’s eyes, Papyrus’ eyes narrowed. “Do you think you’re unworthy?” 

Sans didn’t bother to deny as he nodded. His small hands had clutched tighter onto the other’s chest subconsciously. 

“Is that so. Then I suppose you’re right.” 

Sans shot his head up to look at him, his eyes tearing up again. 

“If you think that you’re not worthy, then no matter what I say, you won’t take it to heart. It’s useless to say otherwise.” 

Sans felt his soul thump hard against his chest. The large lamia wasn’t wrong at all. It was up to Sans himself to make the decisions. It was up to him to stand strong–to be strong. No one else can do that for him. They can say all the words, encourage all they want, but would he really believe it?

Realizing this, Sans found himself looking at Papyrus in awe and wonder; maybe he could become just as strong as the monster before him. 

Seeing the exuberance in those big bright eyes, Papyrus couldn’t help but smile. “Since you understand, then know this.” Papyrus gently wiped Sans’ tears away. “I’m not about to let you go. Both the snake and skeleton in me absolutely refused to lose a treasure, and my instincts had never guided me wrong.” He pecked Sans on the head and nuzzled his cheek. “You’re the perfect one for me.” 

Sans’ face was completely flushed at the straightforward confession, his soul beating fast and hard against his chest. He needed to say it. He must say it! Meeting the other’s gaze head on. “I … I’m not completely sure if I’ll be a good mate. B-But I want to be!” 

“Oh?” 

Sans nodded. “A strong alpha like yourself, taking interest in me? I can’t believe it. B-But I’m going to work hard so that I-I can believe that I’m the one for you.” And in the sudden surge of confidence, he added. “I’ll make sure that I’m the only one for you.”

Papyrus chuckled. “Well said.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't satisfied with this, so I tried again on the next chapter.


	24. Lamia. Tresspass (Trial 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so annoyed that I have a hard time writing about fellcest. Like, I feel legit pissed that I’ve forgotten how I used to characterize them. SFW-wise.   
> Cuz I have a lot of nsfw fellcest, but fuck me, I have a hard time visualizing them sfw. I like the sin in the fellcest. Mk.
> 
> So I’m attempting this again. >:S Because gosh darn, I need to practice this for future stories!!! DX

Before him stood a two and a half metre red-bellied black snake, and despite the size difference to his one metre stature, Sans hissed threateningly, tail coiling and ready to lunge forward if need to be.

Sure he wasn’t poisonous, and fuck if he knew that he didn’t look threatening at all, but screw that; screw  _all_  of that. He wasn’t about to get one-upped by some skeleton lamia like him just because of his stature.  _Just fucking bring it!_ Sans thought, his red magic flaring in one eye as he two summoned sharp bones by his side.

The aforementioned lamia being couldn’t help but raise a brow at the so-called ‘threat’. If anything, the tall lamia found it rather … adorable, for the lack of a better word.

He’d heard that cornsnakes were usually docile and tend to flee from fights. And yet this one was  _challenging_  him—an omega at that.

Well now, Papyrus wasn’t one to back away from a challenge. And if the little lamia could handle it, he definitely didn’t mind snagging himself a mate in the process.

He readied himself, summoning three spear-like bones on his end, magic flaring the same way as well. And seeing this, Sans braced his rapidly beating his soul, and lunged at the monster.

Their bones clashed as they sparred and rolled and wrestled. Tails coiling with Sans biting and scratching, and tightly coiling his tail around Papyrus waist like the constrictor he was born to be. But it was difficult to exert much power in succeeding to supress Papyrus. After all, this  _was_  another intelligent and active lamia he was dealing with. Not a compliant prey.

Papyrus, while he fought seriously, he did not bite for he refused it to end. If he so much used his venom, then no doubt he’d come out as the victor for the cornsnake would become paralyzed. Since the other lamia was non-venomous, the bites didn’t affect him much due to his thick bones, but stars, he loved the other’s feistiness.

They’ve summoned bones after bones at each other, grazing and partly wounding, but mostly missing due to the other’s quickness in maneuvering and dodging. The growls, hisses, of trees being torn off and thrown at the other—the fight was exhilarating to both lamias.

Papyrus was very impressed to say the least. Even as he saw the other began to slow and tire, he could see in those bright rubies, fires that had yet to be extinguished. Papyrus felt the fast palpitation of his soul, and he couldn’t stop himself from smiling the whole time they fought.

This lamia was going to be his mate, he decided. He won’t let anyone else have such a treasure.

Sans cursed as he sweated profusely, the fatigue getting to him after exerting large amounts of magic one after another. He knew he was going to lose. And yet, he wondered why he was smiling widely all the same.

“Had your fun?”

Fun. Ah, so that’s what it was.

It clicked to Sans then. He was smiling because he was having so much fun. Realizing this, Sans couldn’t help but laugh. “You sure know how to dance.” Yeah it was fun—a hell lot more fun than he expected.

Papyrus smirked, “I’ve had my fair share of experience.”

Hearing that made Sans scoffed. “Experience huh.”

Oh? What’s this? “Are you getting jealous perhaps.”

“Hah. Don’t flatter yourself.” And yet his tail thumped the ground continuously as if throwing a tantrum. Sans refused to acknowledge the action.

Suddenly, Papyrus moved so fast that Sans had been slow to react, and the next thing he knew, the tall lamia had him held up in his arms, and Sans’ tail had instinctively wrapped itself around the other’s hips.

“Your jealousy is unnecessary. For I have already decided to make you my mate.”

Sans blinked, and growled. “I don’t share.” The other’s word regarding ‘experience’ still bothered him.

Noticing this, Papyrus had to huff. “I don’t either. I merely meant experience in combat.”

“Oh.”

“You are, in fact, my first.”

“Oh?”

“And  _my last.”_

Sans flushed at the declaration, and couldn’t help but look away out of embarrassment. “O-Oh.” He twiddled with his hands, and then muttered. “Y-You’re also … my first.” He looked up to meet the other’s gaze head on. “And last.”

Pleased by the answer, Papyrus nuzzled Sans’ neck and kissed him on the cheek. “Well said.”

“… Do we still get to fight sometimes?”

“Naturally.”

_“Yesssss.”_

_“…_ Not if you’ll keep doing that.” At the back of Papyrus’ mind, there was a speck of worry as he wondered what exactly he got himself into. And if it was going to be too late to regret it. 

The answer was yes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ….. better? goddamnit. =^=) Fell you are so hard to write you punk!


	25. Mafia. Fake mission. Don.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And LOL. Anon totally read that nsfw kustard fic. X”D
> 
> Well, while I’d love to connect the two, i didn’t. So the story below is completely unrelated. :)

He stomped down the hallway, uncaring of who he bumped into and outright slammed the door out upon his entry. 

“Oh, welcome back Sans.” Papyrus didn’t even bother to look at the disturbance, shuffling through his papers, and continuing to sign the necessary documents. The guards in the room also didn’t flinch and remained expressionless. 

Sans gritted his teeth, hands curling into fists by his sides; the frustration welling up in him as if he’d turn to an angrier version of a Vulkin and spew out lava everywhere with the intention to  _hurt_.

“Another goddamn fake mission, Boss? Are you fucking kidding me?! When are you going to send me to a real one?!”

“Never.”

The answer came out so easily, as if stating the obvious, in an even tone that it took a while for Sans to process.

“Ne—Look. Boss. We both know that I’m one of your best men.”

“You are also my brother.”

His response made Sans choke. “Is  _this_  the reason?!”

Only then did Papyrus look up to meet with a stern gaze. “It’s more than enough.”

It left no room for argument, but Sans still tried. “Bo—”

“Sans. Stop.” The short skeleton huffed as he did so, crossing his arms on his chest. Seeing this made Papyrus sigh through his nose. “Sit down.” He had debated in his mind briefly if he should have said it as a request than a command, but he doubted his brother would accept his good will.

Papyrus shuffled and signed a few more papers as Sans walked to sit his ass down on one of the classic liquorice nina armchairs facing the large office desk. Once the small skeleton did so, he was immediately handed hot coffee—three creams, two sugar, just the way he liked his blend.

One sip was enough to placate his frayed nerves, and Sans simmered down as he waited for Papyrus.

The tall skeleton put the rest of the papers aside and leaned back to address his brother. He himself was also handed a drink; a cup of chamomile tea instead.

“I know of your skills Sans.” He started.

“Then—”

“But unlike others, you’re  _not_  disposable.”

The word ‘disposable’ hung in the room, letting the idea sink in before Papyrus continued. “I’ll say it again. You are my brother—my  _biological_  brother.” Papyrus took a sip. “While we are all quite close altogether as a famiglia, I cannot ignore our … special circumstance.” He settled, for the lack of a better word.

Sans took a few more gulps before he stared down at the empty cup he nursed in his hands. He sighed dejectedly, feeling a little put out by the whole thing. “I get it, Bo—Paps. I know what you mean.” He looked back up and met the other’s gaze. “But ain’t there anything I can do? I just … wanna help you ‘is all.”

Only then did Papyrus heave out a sigh. Well, it wasn’t as if he expected his brother to just give up like that. Sans had always been such a worrywart after all.

“… I can send you on a scouting mission to gather information.” He wasn’t even done when he could already see Sans’ eyes light up. He couldn’t help but smile for a bit, before replacing it with a serious expression as he grabbed a folder with the files and handed it over to his brother. “But that’s  _all_  you will be doing. Understood, Sans?”

“Yes Boss!” Sans replied with such enthusiasm that Papyrus felt exasperated, and wondered if he made the right decision when his brother took the folder from his grasp.

Somehow, he felt an oncoming headache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn. I think I’m doing really well with these mafia/noir-like scenarios. O-O 
> 
> And I haven’t even watched such movies as much as I’d love to. XD  
> Any recs for those films you guys? With all them mafia stuff? OvO


End file.
